Anthony Stark (Earth-12131)
, , , , (former acting director), formerly | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-12131 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion and Avengers Tower, New York City, New York; S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Arc Reactor in his chest | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, Inventor, Industrialist, Associate Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = Long Island,New York | Creators = Playdom | First = | Quotation = We got it Fury. The Agent's ready. Save the world. Yadda, yadda. | Speaker = Iron Man | QuoteSource = Marvel: Avengers Alliance | HistoryText = Tony Stark was the hero known as Iron Man, a visionary playboy and billionaire inventor who created one of the most advanced pieces of technology on Earth. He was both a founder member of the Avengers and the secret group known as the Illuminati, apart from being one of the few heroes who help S.H.I.E.L.D. both in field and planning. The Pulse One day, a mysterious Pulse hit Earth, a phenomenon which affected technology worldwide, left strange energy signatures, and traces of an unknown material. Tony was the first superhero to become part of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s newest Agent's team to rescue Black Widow from A.I.M., and later helped to re-establish the connections of the Helicarrier and its flight deck after the Pulse. After facing Hydra forces, led by Viper and Baron Zemo, Captain America along with Tony, Nick Fury, Maria Hill, Thor, and Mr. Fantastic collect all the things they know about the Pulse and the enemies they faced in battle. After the reunion they arrived to the conclusion that the Pulse was a charged cloud of an "Isotope-8", a kind of compound capable of multiply people's powers, that crashed the Earth, leaving all this energy lost in the planet and that was what their enemies were looking for. The heroes realized they could use this Iso-8 for good, boosting agents' and heroes' abilities against the new enhanced villains. Ulterior Motive Later, Tony alerted S.H.I.E.L.D. from Servo-Guards attacking the Avengers Mansion, after discovering they where actually hacked Servo-Guards, he and S.H.I.E.L.D. decided to investigate who was controlling them instead of their creator, Doctor Doom. After the Sentinels also attacked the Avengers Mansion, Stark discovered who was controlling them was apparently Crimson Dynamo. But after defeating him, the heroes realized Crimson Dynamo's armor was also being controlled, by an unknown party. Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. After Nick Fury and Maria Hill were kidnapped while attending to a diplomatic engagement in the Latverian Embassy, Tony Stark became the acting director of S.H.I.E.L.D.. Congressional voices started trying to run S.H.I.E.L.D. their own way, increasing the pursuit to find them. After finding a coded message from Fury, Tony and Reed Richards managed to find their location, Ryker's Island, where a jailbreak was being used as a cover. After defeating the leader of the breakout, Fixer, peace was restored and Nick and Maria retrieved from the island by pilot Ben Grimm, also known as the superhero the Thing. After their return, Nick Fury revealed a new alliance of supervillains was born: the Syndicate. Avengers vs. X-Men When the Phoenix Force returned Earth, it manifested within five X-Men, who retreated to their base on Utopia, and created a new type of Iso-8. Iron Man was among the Avengers who believed the Phoenix Force was way too powerful for the X-Men to leave them control it to their cravings, and that it would ultimately corrupt them and destroy the world. After facing Emma Frost, the Avengers concluded the Phoenix Force was indeed corrupting those five X-Men. The Avengers continued to face the X-Men and other enemies trying to get their hands on the Phoenix Force's powers, and ultimately, the Phoenix Force left the mutants, and Earth. With their differences settled, both the Avengers and the X-Men continued to fight in the same side. The Syndicate An alliance sealed by Doctor Doom resulted in the creation of a mega-group composed of different criminal organizations with the aim to control the Iso-8. Tony helped to discover that the villains used magic from the Hand in order to bring back to life one of Captain America's old enemies from the World War II, the Red Skull. After they were defeated by the Alliance and Magneto, Doom finally revealed the Syndicate to be just a distraction to prevent S.H.I.E.L.D. from noticing about his real plans with Iso-8. Extremis Stark had created a new armor by the time A.I.M.'s newest terrorist attack was executed. Titanium Man, Whiplash and Crimson Dynamo were hired by the terrorist organization in order to protect their project Extremis, a nano-technologic initiative whose existence was revealed by S.H.I.E.L.D.'s intel. After Titanium Man was defeated, Stark searched through A.I.M.'s data on Extremis and found out they were replicating the job of Maya Hansen, an old colleague of Stark, who was researching a new kind of super-soldier solution, based on direct nanotech interfaces with human nerves. Stark discovered a mercenary Eric Savin was used by A.I.M. as the first test subject of the Extremis technology, suggesting the involvement of a third party. Meanwhile, the Stark Tower was attacked by A.I.M., the task to protect it was left to S.H.I.E.L.D.'s Alliance, as Nick Fury ordered Tony to make the reveal of Savin's location his priority. After having a solid lead on Savin's location, Iron Man departed along War Machine to find him. A.I.M. goon Blizzard directly attacked the Stark Tower, and Iron Man monitored how Pepper Potts, who was debuting in her superheroic career as Rescue, handled him. A.I.M. managed to crack Stark Tower's security and let Savin remotely control Rhodes' Iron Patriot Armor, with which he fought Rescue once more until the armor's command codes were re-keyed by Iron Man. During his search-and-destroy mission along War Machine, Iron Man recovered material for Mr. Fantastic, Beast and Giant-Man to investigate. After S.H.I.E.L.D. figured out a way to identify the electronic signature of the Extremis nanos remotely, Savin was located nearby the Empire State University. Iron Man's armor was still not combat ready as it was still recovering from A.I.M.'s cyber attack to Stark Tower, and Blizzard, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium Man and Whiplash were sent to distract the Alliance and protect Savin, but after they were all defeated with the help of Rescue, Savin revealed himself, just in time for Stark's armor to be fully operational. Savin was defeated and taken to S.H.I.E.L.D. custody in order to investigate the Extremis technology. Right after Savin was captured, the Mandarin revealed himself in a video transmission to be the mysterious ally of A.I.M., and that his true plan was about to start. | Powers = Tony Stark has no powers of his own but they are derived from his Iron Man Armor. | Abilities = Seemingly those of Anthony Stark of Earth-616. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Varies between Iron Man Armor Model 34, Iron Man Armor Model 4, Iron Man Armor MK VII, Iron Man Armor MK XLII, Iron Man Armor MK XLIII and Iron Man Armor MK XLIV. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Iron Man's cynical attitude is obviously influenced by actor Robert Downey Jr.'s interpretation of the character in the movies Iron Man, Iron Man 2, Marvel's The Avengers, and Iron Man 3. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Armor Users Category:Millionaires Category:Stark Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Doctors Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Directors